1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device providing an increased viewing angle that may improve brightness thereof, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Demand has recently increased for display devices which are smaller, lighter, highly efficient, and of higher density than previous display devices. Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an OLED display device, etc. have been researched and developed to meet this demand.
The OLED display device includes a pair of electrodes opposing each other, and a light-emitting layer disposed between the pair of electrodes.
In the light-emitting layer, a hole transmitted from a first electrode and an electron transmitted from a second electrode combine to form an exciton in the light-emitting layer. The light-emitting layer emits light during a deactivation process of the exciton. Accordingly, since an OLED display device does not require a separate light source, may have less power consumption, faster response rate, and higher contrast ratio than another type of flat panel display device, the OLED display device may be desirable as a flat panel display device.
However, light generated in the light-emitting layer may not be emitted to the outside due to total reflection of interfacial surface of elements of OLED display device. Thus the brightness of OLED display device may be reduced.
A microcavity may be formed within the OLED display device to improve brightness and color reproducibility using interference of light reflected from electrode.
Light intensity of light having a specific wavelength emitted in a front direction may be increased by using microcavity, but light intensity in other wavelengths may be decreased and color reproducibility of OLED display device may be degenerated.